Sussannah Simon the girl every ghost WANTS !
by mediatorgirl-all-the-way
Summary: This is a story based on the novel by MEG CABOT but i have added a lot of own ideas and romance scenes we all wished sussannah and jesse had!
1. Chapter 1

The whole new Sussanah Simon

well i am a very big fan of the mediator series and i was all sad when it ended. but what made it even more sad was that susannah

and jesse did not have a lot of romance scenes. i would like all the people reading this to know that i am not writing a action

based mediator story but a story where susannah and jesse have more time to be together. i am also changing the personality of

some characters a little bit to suit the story. i hope you people read and review it.

chapter 1

The day when my mom told me she was going to marry andy was worst day of my life.

it was saturday and i was staying in and watching pretty little liars season 2 in my house.I knew something was wrong when my

mom started fussing around in the mom could never cook.I think its a gene that was passed on through the generations.

I was a little worried that day because i had got caught trying to sneak out during the algebra period and the principal called

my mom down to tell her that he would have me expelled if i repeated it one more time. The ride back home from school was like

hell.

My mom kept asking why i tried to sneak out.

"Where you trying to meet some guy susannah?" she kept asking me even when she knew what the answer would be.

My poor mom was so sad when she realised that her daughter could not even get herself a date for saturday mom ,even

though she is thirty is quiet would have been the most popular girl at imagine her surprised when she

came to know that not even one guy called me or talked to bad luck happens to the kindest of people.

Well you cant blame me either, it is not like i asked for this particular curse nor did i sign up for it. You dont even get employee

benefits. Lets say it is not the job most people would die for. If i ever find the guy who assigned me to this particular job

lets say the thing i do to him is going to make him think twice before he assigns this to another person.

Ok before i confuse you even more , let me say the curse that i was given

I AM A MEDIATOR

oh whats a mediator you ask? lets just say , you would not be so eager after you get to know what it is.

chapter 2

SUSSANAH

so basically mediator is a person who talks to ghost and solves their unfulfilled problems so that they can pass on to their next

life.

yup its a kinda of a social service which i happen to do involuntarily of course. I mean , come on do you want to solve others

problems?

do these other people care about your problem? Hell no..!

so you can imagine my mood whenever a ghost pops into my room to demand me for help. SO on that particular day i was tormented

by a grandpa ghost who killed himself so that he could get away from debt and ofcourse missed to say goodbye to his grandson.

His grandson studied in the same school i did but was in second grade. i happened to have had a algrebra class when his grandson

was about to leave for home and the grandpa ghost wanted to have his demands fufilled that very day because he wanted to move on.

HE kept on poking and nudging me until i could not take it any longer and had to try to sneak out.

"Susie, what would you like to have for dinner?"

my moms voice interrupted my thoughts. Well sonething was seriously wrong.

"Mom whats wrong?" i asked swalloing my fear.

"what makes you think something is wrong?" my mom said in a mocking tone.

i ignored her question.

" Is it about what happened in school today? i will never repeat it again mom, i promise..! " i tried to put on a brave face.

"no sweetie,nothing is wrong, its just that i want to talk to you about something! "

uh oh she is going to send me to a hospital or a reform school. thats it she hates me she deserved a daughter like Gina and i disappointed her.

i am a failure..

"its just that andy has asked me to marry him and i said yes.. will you be ok with that sweetie?"


	2. Chapter 3

chapter 3

SUSSANAH

SO two months after that fatel incident here i was sitting in a plane going to california, lets just say i am grateful that my mom had a very kind kind to drag me along instead of leaving me with her parents.

when i arrived at the airport my mom ,andy and his three sons Brad, Jack and David where at the airport to welcome me. David waved a big HI and came forward and wrapped his hands around my waist and lets just say i am not used to this kind of attention, espically from i used to hug my dad everytime but that was when i was so little and I hardly remember it and my mom and i not the jumping when excited type. SO u cant blame me when i told him to back way in a tone which i admit was kind of rude.

"Good to see you too Do..David"

I nicknamed Andy's boys as dopey, sleepy and doc.

"Oh suze I am glad you are here atlast !" doc said looking so happy ofcourse.

"Thanks David"

"susieeee" my mom said pulling me into a big hug. "I am so glad you are here atlast dear" she said. I checked her face to see if see was saying it only as a nope, her expression was sincere.

The ride back home was rather silent.

When i went home Andy showed me the which my room was.I told him to want to unpack and get settle down and shut the door qucik.

So imagine my surprice when i found a dead guy in my bay window my step father fondly created for me. And all i wanted was to be left alone. Is it too much to ask for?

"look i dont have the energy for this, who the hell are you and what do you want?"

To say he looked surprised is an understatement. He was stunned.

"Are you dead?"

He asked me. i am the one who should do the questioning here since he was the one who had been in my room without my permissio.

"Answer me first" i said in my no nonsense voice.

Lets say that he didnt take it well. He looked angry and i could feel my bed i was not impressed.

"Do not order me" he said in a voice which was sexy even when he was did he have a voice like that?. When i am angry my voice was at its worst .

"I will sice you are the one who is in my room right now" i said getting a little on i did deserve a little kindness since i had come all the way from New York to make my mom happy.

"Your room? oh is it your room now?" he started laughing now for what reason i did not know.

"yes it is and please get out of here" i said.

"no! what is your name?" he asked me.

i was no ready for that right now. I was really beat and did nt want to get to know any new guys when the guy was dead or even someone who was as good as this guy in front of me.

"Please.. just pleased could we continue this introductory session later.? I just want to sleep right now" i said closing my eyes because i was really really tired. There was no i opened my eyes again he was not in the room.

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes.


End file.
